


Il Vecchio e il...Moro

by innominecarbohydrates



Series: La mia pochezza come persona si vede tutta qua. [12]
Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Festival di Sanremo RPF
Genre: (massì dai), Awkward Sexual Situations, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M, O anche 'non c'avete più l'età per il rough sex', Peccato che sia tutto sottinteso perché Calliope non aveva di nuovo lo sbatti di plottare, Provo pena per i giornalisti che hanno a che fare con 'sta gente comunque, Sanremo 2019
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 09:10:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22408474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innominecarbohydrates/pseuds/innominecarbohydrates
Summary: Sanremo 2019, Meta e Moro tornano sul palco un anno dopo ma per duettare rispettivamente con Cristicchi e Ultimo.E hanno un'intervista di un certo quotidiano da dover affrontare, soprattutto.Sempre se le ossa di un certo qualcuno ce la fanno a trascinarlo al piano di sotto...
Relationships: Ermal Meta/Fabrizio Moro
Series: La mia pochezza come persona si vede tutta qua. [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1284275
Kudos: 12





	Il Vecchio e il...Moro

**Author's Note:**

> 'Il vecchio e il mare' è un libro di Hemingway, ma è anche una canzone di Vecchioni, e come dire ho appena infangato la reputazione di due grandissimi in un colpo solo, per cui niente link/screen a chiunque anche in questo caso.
> 
> Pure questa doveva partecipare al p0rnfest #13 (prompt: _Ah io non ho più l'età per gli amplessi veloci (Il Vecchio - Fabrizio Moro_, ed è pure una canzone che adoro) e pure 'stavolta era troppo caruccia per trasformarla in una becerata, complice la mia Calliope coatta che s'abbiocca.

Ermal si stava trattenendo solo per amore. O così si ripeteva. Era una persona migliore di come gli piaceva apparire alla stampa. In fondo in fondo…

«Invece di stà lì come ‘no scemo, viè qua e aiutami!»

Ma si fece scappare comunque uno sghignazzo alla vista di Fabrizio che gli inveiva contro, ben disteso di schiena sul letto e solo apparentemente in forma. «Vedi che succede, a farlo  _ strano  _ alla tua età?», replicò lui, mentre, mosso da compassione, lo raggiungeva come desiderato.

Sforzandosi col collo per lanciargli un’occhiataccia dal basso, Fabrizio gli fece il verso. «Non mi sembra che ti lamentavi poi troppo, ieri...»

«Ma tu ti stai lamentando oggi, Bizio, e non credo che ci voglia di nuovo Pastorino per ricordarti che devi lo stesso scendere a fare quell’intervista.» Con uno sbuffo, giusto per rimarcare un poco quella sua espressione soddisfatta, Ermal piombò seduto sul materasso.

Fabrizio gemette di fastidio, chiudendo gli occhi (pure se sapeva che in quel modo i suoi problemi non sarebbero scomparsi). «Ma chi l’ha detto a me de dì di sì a Nico...»

«Be’, se non avessi accettato di duettare con lui e io con Simone, non ci saremmo rivisti; non eri contento di questo, scusa?» Ermal era forse un pochino offeso. Forse.

«Sì, vabbè, ma non di avè il colpo della strega giusto oggi che dobbiamo parlà co’ quelli del giornale!»

Ermal dovette chinare il capo per non farsi vedere che ridacchiava. «A parte che il colpo della strega è n’altra cosa, Fabrì...»

L’interpellato sbuffò sonoramente, neanche fosse una ciminiera umana. «Quello che è; se tu non ti facevi venì quell’idea, ieri, a quest’ora stavo già in piedi e pronto pe’ ‘sta cosa!»

«Però non puoi lamentarti che non t’è piaciuto», mormorò Ermal in replica, accostandosi al volto di lui con un sorrisetto, prima di deporgli un bacio su una tempia. «Mh», fece poi, scostandosi, «in effetti sei un po’ caldo. Forse potresti inventare di avere la febbre e non scendere».

Fabrizio sbuffò di nuovo, ma quella volta fu per soffocare una risata, e fu con un sorriso che obiettò: «Se dico che m’hai fatto venì la febbre, poi t’offendi tu...». Alzò una mano per passargliela tra i ricci, ma come fece un movimento un po’ più ampio, strizzò gli occhi e strinse i denti, sibilando.

Ad Ermal quella nuova risata scappò spontanea. «Ti fanno male pure le spalle?», gli chiese, e comunque realmente preoccupato delle condizioni del compare, mentre questi riappoggiava il braccio accanto al corpo con estrema cautela, e con altrettanta lentezza annuì una volta sola. «‘mazza, Fabrì, stai proprio invecchiando...dovremo trovarti la badante, tra un po’.»

«Te non ti voglio tra i candidati», precisò Fabrizio, scoccandogli uno sguardo che Ermal trovò strano. «E perché?», replicò lui, piccato in verità.

Fu allora che capì il motivo di quell’occhiata, nell’alzarsi dell’angolo della bocca dell’altro. «Perché poi non c’avrei più scuse...» Lasciò in sospeso la frase.

Che venne completata dal distendersi del sogghigno di Ermal. «Invece sarei un ottimo badante», replicò ancora, intestardendosi su quel punto, ma solo per avere una scusa per chinarglisi affianco. Poggiò il capo su una mano e il gomito affondò nel materasso. «E poi dove lo troveresti un altro che apprezza la musica quanto te?», gli fece notare, perdendosi con lo sguardo nel volto di lui, che però non si azzardava a ruotarlo nella sua direzione. Doveva fargli male pure il collo, e che diamine.

Come se avesse percepito la sua frustrazione, Fabrizio sospirò. «Detesto stà così bloccato», mormorò, naso volto al soffitto ma occhi ben ruotati verso Ermal. «Già ci vediamo poco, e se quando lo facciamo non riesco manco a starti vicino...non sai quanto mi fa incazzà. E non parlo del sesso, dico in generale», precisò, riuscendo comunque a muovere una mano per stringere quella del compagno.

Che un po’ mosso a compassione pure della sua vista, un po’ addolcito da quelle parole e dal tono in cui erano state pronunciate, si puntellò contro il materasso per alzarsi col busto, e sistemarsi in modo da guardarlo dall’alto, senza farlo sforzare troppo.

Reggendosi sul ginocchio a lato del corpo dell’altro, Ermal si chinò per far toccare la fronte con quella di Fabrizio, scivolando con un braccio accanto alla testa di lui, e come lui sorrise.

«Non vorrei essere da nessun’altra parte», gli disse, e a rafforzare il concetto gli strinse un po’ di più la mano che ancora gli teneva.

Poi fece uno dei suoi ghignetti. «Con o senza l'artrite terza incomoda...», aggiunse, tra gli sghignazzi.

«Ah, pure!», esclamò Fabrizio, offeso ma solo per finta, come dimostrava anche il ghigno suo. «E allora n’altra notte in bianco te la scordi, la prossima volta», disse, e tanto per sottolineare le intenzioni serie che aveva appena proferito, diede con la punta del naso un colpetto a quello di Ermal, facendogli scostare il viso abbastanza da poterlo baciare senza dover muovere il collo dolorante.

Quel bacio durò un bel po’.

Tanto che, prevedibilmente, arrivarono in ritardo anche a quell’intervista, per quanto insieme e proferendo mille scuse, e come giustifica l’essersi attardati a chiacchierare dei bei tempi andati.

Neanche il giornalista trovò sospetto che Fabrizio si muovesse in maniera compassata, ma del sorrisino di Ermal, almeno, qualcosa ebbe a che pensare.

Che i cantanti erano gente strana, senza dubbio.

**Author's Note:**

> In tutto questo NON SO PIÙ NIENTE DI NIENTE, REGA', <s>longfic a parte</s> qua le storie stanno fioccando come non so che cosa; mi sto preoccupando?, sì, ho intenzione di smetterla?, <s>prima fatemi finire le long e poi</s> vedremo.


End file.
